


why

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s always the same Question</p>
            </blockquote>





	why

i could begin  
with the story of  
a thousand shards of  
broken mirrors,  
     or  
before that with  
horrible words that riddle  
a person’s soul  
with bullet holes,  
     or  
far later with  
a prideful, fake crown  
falling,  
_catching_  
the flickering light  
in a moment of betrayal  
.  
a shattered existence,  
a distant,  
painful memory,  
and the abandonment  
of the greatest friend  
you’ve ever had for a boy  
you both liked  
.  
but none of this pain  
was the beginning  
it didn’t start out this way  
with the suffering and agony  
it started with  
a single Question  
.  
it’s always the same Question  
.  
why


End file.
